No way!
by Writing Goddess1991
Summary: What would happen if Hermione wasn't muggleborn and was a pureblood? Who's her father and how are her friends going to take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 1**

**No way!**

"Hermione, can you come down here for a minute? Your father and I need to talk to you," her mother, Grace, said.

"Yeah mom, hold on a minute," Hermione called from her room as she finished brushing her hair.

"Hurry up sweetie, we have a visitor."

"Okay mom, I'm coming," Hermione said as she slipped on a hooded sweater and walked downstairs and into the living room.

Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch and then someone was sitting on the chair in the corner. Hermione couldn't see their face because it was covered up in shadows.

"Hermione," her mom said, "we need to tell you something important."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Well, you know that we love you with all of our hearts, right?" her father, Tyler, asked.

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, we should have told you this a long time ago," her mother said.

"Told me what? You guys are making no since. Just tell me already!" Hermione said

"Well, Hermione," her father began, "you're adopted."

"I'm what!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, please calm down. We meant to tell you, but it just never seemed like the right time," Grace said.

"You should have just told me," Hermione screamed.

"We know that Hermione, we're sorry about it, but we thought it would be best if you didn't know," Tyler said.

"If I didn't know that you weren't my real parents? That I didn't know my real parents? That I didn't know about being adopted?"

"Hermione, we are telling you now, because well, because you're father's here. He's come to take you to live with him again," Grace said.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Your father is here" she said again

"I understood that! What I don't understand is why in the world you didn't tell me I was adopted before my father came! Especially considering I am heading to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"We know that. We didn't think he would come before your seventeenth birthday," Grace said.

"Well, where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Right there" Tyler said pointing to the seat in the corner.

She nodded and looked over there.

"Hello Hermione," her father said standing up and walking out of the shadows.

Hermione gasped and fainted as soon as she saw who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 2**

**No way!**

_Last time-_

_She nodded and looked over there._

"_Hello Hermione," her father said standing up and walking out of the shadows._

_Hermione gasped and fainted as soon as she saw who he was._

A few hours later Hermione woke up and looked around seeing herself in her room she smiled. "It was all a dream" she said smiling.

"Oh Hermione dear, you're up. Your father and us were so worried about you." Grace said.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? You fainted after we told you the news."

"You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"No Hermione I'm sorry but it wasn't"

"Mom, I mean Mrs. Granger, where is my f-father?"

"In the kitchen," she said

Hermione nodded and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and saw Tyler and her father sitting at the table.

"Oh Hermione, you're up, finally. We were beginning to worry about you," Tyler said upon seeing her walk into the kitchen.

"Dad, I mean Mr. Granger," she said

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry we never told you. We thought it was best."

"Oh it's fine" she said her eyes moving over to the chair that was occupied by her father.

"Hello Hermione," her father said. The potions professor at her school.

"Hello, Pro, father" she said

"You can call me Professor if you are more comfortable calling me that," he said

She nodded "Thanks Professor"

He nodded.

Hermione looked at her potions professor trying to stay calm. "Um dad," she said

"How about you go and pack your things and then I'll meet you down here after you're done?"

"Of course sir" she said running out of the kitchen and up to her room. She packed her things in her truck and then walked back downstairs pulling her truck behind her. She was about to go into the kitchen but stopped as she heard the voices of her dad and the Grangers.

"Thank you so much for watching over my little Hermione," Severus said

"Oh it was no big deal, I mean after you explained how much trouble she would be in if you didn't find a safe house for her." Mrs. Granger said

"She would more than likely be dead if she didn't grow up with you"

"We understand that, but you better take care of her." Mr. Granger said

"Oh, no need to worry about that Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I will do my best"

Hermione smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen.

"Here Hermione" Severus said taking her truck and shrinking it and sticking it in his robes.

Hermione looked at Grace and Tyler and walked over to them. She hugged them both. "Bye, thank you. I will still write you, I promise"

"Hermione come on, we need to get to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is expecting us"

"How are we going to get there?"

"Appearating"

"I don't know how."

"Just hold onto my arm and I'll apperatate us both"

She nodded and did as she was told.

He appearatated to Hogsmeade and then walked toward Hogwarts with Hermione following behind him.

They both got into a carriage.

"Hermione I know you probably have a lot of questions, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the story and then if you still don't understand something than you can ask, okay?"

Hermione nodded again.

**A/N-** I hope you liked it. Now please reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **This is a fan-fiction site; do you think that if I really owned Harry Potter I would be posting it on here?

Okay okay I know it's been forever but I thought I uploaded this and the next four already. Well here's chapter3 and chapter 4 should hopefully be out sometime later this week. And also if anyone wishes to be my beta. I really need one.

**Chapter 3**

**No way!**

_Last time-_

"_Hermione I know you probably have a lot of questions, right?"_

_Hermione nodded._

"_Well, I'm going to tell you the story and then if you still don't understand something than you can ask, okay?"_

_Hermione nodded again._

"The story begins back before you were born. I was fresh out of school and I fell in love with your mother. She knew of what had happened and of me taking the dark mark. She is the one that led me to Dumbledore for help; from there I became the spy. After a year of dating I asked her to marry me. She said yes and we were married two months later. When I was 25 your mother got pregnant with you. We were both scared for your safety and scared at how Voldemort would react. We both came up with the decision that Jane, your mother, would go into hiding and I would tell Voldemort that she left me. Then after you were born she would either raise you herself or give you up for adoption at a muggle orphanage. Your mother said that she would never give you up and she would change her appearance and go about her life in the muggle world. She never would have given you up, but she wasn't strong enough to survive childbirth and died about an hour after you were born. The hospital called the nearest orphanage and they immediately took you in. That was where the Grangers got you. I had Dumbledore find out who took you for me and I went and talked to them and told them everything that I could and they promised to take care of you. I told them I wanted to raise you, which I did with all of my heart, but I couldn't because of the danger in it for both of us. They promised to raise you like their own and after Voldemort was defeated that they would let me have you back. Hermione, I gave you up so you wouldn't grow up having to worry about Voldemort and so you wouldn't have to get the dark mark on your last birthday, your 16th." Snape said.

"But, sir, why, if you knew who I was all through my Hogwarts days did you treat me like you did?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, could I really treat a Gryfinndor know-it-all and what everyone thought a muggleborn witch like I wanted to? Besides after awhile I kinda lost Voldemort's trust and I know he had spies watching everything I did. Oh Hermione I wanted to tell you about me being your father, but I couldn't."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude or anything but do you think I could floo over to the burrow once we get to Hogwarts? I really need to tell them."

"Yeah Hermione it'll be fine. I think you should also know that you might change appearance a little bit. I don't know how many glamour charms your mother put on you before or even after you were born."

"Okay thank you sir" she said looking at him.

Severus just nodded as a sad smile played on his lips.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was waiting outside.

"Hello Hermione, Severus. Welcome back," Dumbledore said.

"Professor," Hermione said.

"Albus, I think we both need to go to bed. I am going to show her to my rooms and then point her to the room she can sleep in if she wants," Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded

Severus took Hermione's arm gently and led her around Dumbledore and toward his room. "Here are my rooms. "The library is the second door on the right and my bedroom is the first door. If you wish to stay here tonight or any other nights your bedroom would be right across the hall from the library."

"Thank you sir, I think I will stay down here tonight, if you don't mind" Hermione said.

"No Hermione I don't mind. Now I will go put your stuff in your room and you can use the fire in the library to call your friends."

"Okay, thank you" she said walking to the fire and throwing a pinch of floo powder in the fire. "The burrow," she said as she felt her body move. She looked around and saw she was at the burrow and smiled.

**_A/N – _**So what do you think of the third chapter? Does that answer a few questions for you? And as for my other stories, I am not going to give up on them, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 4**

**No way!**

_Last time-_

"_Thank you sir, I think I will stay down here tonight, if you don't mind" Hermione said._

"_No Hermione I don't mind. Now I will go put your stuff in your room and you can use_ _the fire in the library to call your friends."_

"_Okay, thank you" she said walking to the fire and throwing a pinch of floo powder in the fire. "The burrow," she said as she felt her body move. She looked around and saw she was at the burrow and smiled._

"Hermione, hi!" her best friend yelled.

"Hi to you too Ginny" she said smiling.

"How are you doing? I didn't think that you were coming this year. I mean we are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, are you staying tonight? If you are I have to go tell my mom. Are you, Hermione, are you staying here tonight? I have so much I need to tell you" Ginny said giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"No Ginny, I'm staying with my umm my father" she said "Where are the guys? I have to tell you something really important."

"Up in Ron's room hold on and I'll go and get them." Ginny said walking out of the room and to Ron's room. She grabbed Ron and Harry and then walked back down to the living room, where Hermione was now sitting on the couch her eyes closed trying to think about how to tell her friends and thinking of their reactions.

"Hermione" Harry and Ron said together as they ran over to her and hugged her "Are you staying tonight?" Ron asked

"No I just have to tell you guys something really important," she said "and it couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"You made Head Girl?" Harry guessed.

Hermione laughed. "Yes of course I made Head Girl but that's not the news, it's something more important than that and even anything to do with school and schoolwork."

"Whoa, it must be important than" Ginny joked.

"Ginny, this is no joking matter, what I am about to tell you"

"Okay Hermione shoot" Ron said.

"Well, today I found out I was adopted"

"Really? Who are your real parents?" Harry asked

"Well, my mother is dead"

"Well, than who is your father and how did you find out?" Ron asked

"Well I found out because he came to get me from the Granger's house about two hours ago" Hermione said.

"Well, Hermione who is he? Do we know him?" Ginny asked

"Yeah you know him," she said. Right as she said that the fire turned green and out stepped Severus.

"Hermione there you are, do you realize you have been here almost two hours?" he asked

"Why do you care how long she has been here Snape?" Harry asked.

"You haven't told them yet Hermione?" he asked

She shook her head. "I was just getting to it before you barged in" she said

"Well sorry. I want you back in half hour no ifs ands or buts" he said

"Yes sir" she said as he disappeared into the flames.

"Why was he just here?" Ron glared.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you" she said

"He's your father" Ginny screamed.

"Always knew you were faster than the guys" she said.

"No you're joking" Harry said "He treated you like crap the past six years you have been at Hogwarts and now all of a sudden he is your dad? No way!"

"Harry listen, we all know of his job as a spy, he was looking out for me when my mom and him decided that it would be best if she went and lived in the muggle world until I was born and then until Voldemort was defeated. Then she would bring me back into the wizarding world, but my mom died in childbirth and I was put up for adoption" she said

"But Hermione, him?" Ron asked

"You're kidding, I mean come on Snape?" Ginny said

"Ginny's right Hermione it's Snape we're talking about. You really think he is going to care about you? Let alone, you actually think that he is your father!" Harry said, "That's hysterical."

"I have no choice over who my parents are" she said "And he just happens to be mine. I am sorry guys, think about this until tomorrow, than we will discuss it on the train, if I decide to ride it. If I don't we will talk about it in my room tomorrow night before curfew" Hermione said standing up and walking toward the fire.

"Fine" they all said as she disappeared.

When she got back to her father's library she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Snape over heard her and walked over to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"They completely disowned me. They won't hear a thing I have to say about anything. I tried to explain everything to them but they just laughed" she said looking up at him.

"Awe Hermione, come here" he said hugging her.

"They're my best friends, they should stick with me through thick and thin. It shouldn't matter about who my parents are."

"I know Hermione, I really do, but sometimes when you tell friends something sudden and surprising like you did, it takes awhile for it to sink in and for them to accept it" he said.

Hermione nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for everything dad" she said walking to her room.

She walked in and looked around. The room was a dark green and gray. "Ever the Slytherin, my dad is" she said as she walked up to her mirror and almost screamed. "Ummm dad" she said running out of her room.

"Yes, what is it Hermione?" he asked walking out of the library.

"My hair" she said "look at it, it isn't mine" Hermione's brown bushy hair was now black and straight, looking almost exactly like Severus'.

"Hermione remember what I said about your mother putting glamour charms on you? This is probably one of them" he said smiling at the likeness of their hair now.

She nodded. "Sorry sir" she said "I'm going to be going to bed now" she said walking back to her room. As she crawled under the green covers and closed her eyes thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N – **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit longer. Please review, I need reviews if you want another chapter up.


End file.
